


Mix ups and coffee cups

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Shameless Smut, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was official. Finals were killing Tadashi. He was up hours on end, poor kid, going through his first university finals, and no matter how many college preparatory classes he’d been in could convince him he knew the material, so he keeps his head glued to a book near constantly for about a week straight before Tetsurou gets antsy.</p><p>That being said, Tetsurou is not a pervert. He’s doing this for Tadashi’s own good. </p><p>(In which Kuroo means to drug Tadashi to get him to relax, but drugs Tooru instead-- the results are still pleasant, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix ups and coffee cups

It was official. Finals were killing Tadashi. He was up hours on end, poor kid, going through his first university finals, and no matter how many college preparatory classes he’d been in could convince him he knew the material, so he keeps his head glued to a book near constantly for about a week straight before Tetsurou gets antsy. It’s two, then three weeks Tetsurou misses the feeling of being inside his cute little boyfriend – He always has Tooru, of course, but he’s been catching up with friends from high school and hasn’t been in the mood as of late. His hand is hardly getting the job done. 

Tetsurou feels for Tadashi, he really does, but it’s times like this Tetsurou is glad he has less classes than Tadashi. He’d made the mistake in his first year at university to take all his required one-semester classes…in the same semester. He probably had twice the classes he had now, and the finals were killer for only being one-semester classes. 

That being said, Tetsurou is  _not_  a pervert. He’s doing this for Tadashi’s own good. 

“ _This_ ” being drugging him. He needed to relax, and he needed to relax  _now_. 

“Tadashi, you should go to bed,” Kuroo says, voice muffled by his own hands as he yawns. Tadashi makes a noise of protest. 

“But–” 

“It’s late, and you have your advanced trig exam tomorrow afternoon, don’t you want to be well-rested?”

“Please, just a little longer,” Tadashi begs, giving him puppy dog eyes. Kuroo pretends to groan, compliant. 

“Fine. But at least go change; you’re still in your jeans, you weirdo.” Tadashi agrees to do so and stands from his spot, stretching out. Kuroo gulps at the pale slip of skin that shows when he raises his arms above his head  _– not a pervert –_  but snaps out of it when Tadashi heads off in the direction of his room. “I’ll get you more coffee while you change,” He calls after him. 

“Ok,” Tadashi hums, and Tetsurou stands, grabbing Tadashi’s mug – which has cat whiskers on it, which is  _fucking adorable_  – making his way to the kitchen. As promised, he fills the cup with the scalding liquid – he never could stand it himself – and, taking a peek behind his shoulder as he does so, drops in a little white pill with his sugar. Stirring it, he walks back out to the living room, praying the pill would dissolve before Tadashi returned in his pajamas. 

“Oh hi, Tetsu-chan~”

“Tooru,  _holy fuck–_ ” Tetsurou nearly drops the mug when he sees his boyfriend sitting in the spot he’d previously been in, in nothing but an over-sized t-shirt and his boxers. With a hand to his chest, Tetsurou bends down to kiss Tooru as he sets the coffee down. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry~” Tooru replies, not sorry at all, and Tetsurou smirks. “I just got home; man, shrimpy can drink,” He shakes his head. 

“Lemme guess,” Kuroo says, still smirking, “His alcohol tolerance is like his jump–”

In unison, they both say, “High as hell.”

“Who are we talking about?” Tadashi returns, in just about the same getup as Tooru, and Kuroo is tempted to take both oth them right now, drugs or not, but he payed a lot of money for that damn pill and he didn’t want to waste it. Besides, Tadashi’s mind was still only on studying. 

“Chibi-chan,” Tooru replies as Tetsurou replies, “Shorty.”

Tadashi giggles. “We need a consistent nickname for Hinata; like, you know,  _his name maybe_?”

“Tadashi-chan, you take all the fun out of it,” Pouts Tooru, picking up Tadashi’s mug and taking a long gulp. This only makes Tadashi pout.

“Hey, that was mine…”

“Sorry dear! We can share,” Tooru offers the cup to Tadashi, but he hsakes his head. 

“You backwash, I’ll just get a new cup…” Tadashi sighs, moving to the kitchen, and only then does Tetsurou notice that Tooru was drinking Tadashi’s coffee. The coffee he’s drugged. Shit. Ok, he couldn’t panic, this was ok, he could just. Put a pill inside Tadashi’s new cup. 

…If he hadn’t only bought one from the shady guy at the bus stop. 

Fuck. 

“Welllp,” Tooru suddenly stands, startling Tetsurou from his thoughts. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed! See you guuys in the morning, love you!”

“Love you Tooru,” Tadashi yells from the kitchen, and Tetsurou weakly calls back an ‘I love you’ as well. He peeks at the mug Tooru had left on the coffee table and curses under his breath when he sees the cup is empty. Maybe the pill wouldn’t work?..

Who was he kidding? Of course it would. 

When he’s finally dragging Tadashi off to bed, they hear weak whimpering coming from his and Tooru’s room. 

“Hm?.. What was That?” Tadashi asks curiously, voice laced with sleep, as he veers off path and rests a hand on the door knob. Tetsurou’s eyes widen and he curses, trying to steer Tadashi off in the other direction. 

“It was probably nothing, Tooru’s probably watching porn again,” The whimpers come again, and a weak “Tetsu-chaann, Tadashi-chaann, I’m so hot,” and Tetsurou curses. “Yeah. Porn.”

“Tooru just called for us,” Tadashi protests, wriggling out of Tetsurou’s grip and opening the bedroom door before he could be captured again. The sight  he’s greeted by is… Interesting, to say the least. “Tooru?..”

Tooru is laying on the bed, cock straining under his boxers, face flushed as he ruts against his hand through the cotton. When he sees Tadashi he whines, and beckons his closer. His eyes are droopy, sleepy-looking, and if it weren’t for the erection and his useless rutting against his hand, Tadashi would say he was about to fall asleep. 

“Tooru? It’s not like you to jack off alone when you have me or Tetsu,” Tadashi says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world, and Tetsurou feels his face heat up. 

“You’re dreaming, you’re delusional, let’s get you to bed,” Tetsurou says quickly, but Tadashi doesn’t comply, instead ducking under his arm and striding to the bed. He takes two fingers and presses them to Tooru’s neck, holding it, and Tetsurou thinks he’s fucked. 

“Tadashi, come on, it’s late–”

“His pulse is so slow, it’s almost like he’s asleep…” Tadashi comments, taking his fingers away. Tooru whimpers at the small loss of contact and reaches a hand out to grab at Tadashi’s wrist. 

“Please get me off,” He whimpers, eyes drifting shut. “P- please,” 

Tetsurou expects Tadashi to refuse, tell him to sleep it off because he’s  _probably_  found out he’s been drugged by now and doesn’t want to sleep with his if he wasn’t 100% consenting. He did  _not_  expect him to nod, and agree. 

“Ok…Ok, yeah. Tetsu will too, ok? Just calm down. We’re right here.” 

“I– you’re not going to bed?” 

“Tooru needs our help,” Tadashi mumbles against Tooru’s neck– when did he start kissing him? “I know how desperate you get when someone drugs you like this. Don’t ask.” 

Kuroo bites back his question, and steps in the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Tooru whines and humps at Tadashi’s leg impatiently as Tadashi sits him up to slide off his shirt and boxers. 

“This is to keep you clean, shh,” Tadashi hushes Tooru, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “You don’t want to be messy, do you, Tooru?”

Tooru just whines, still pathetically rutting against Tadashi’s body. 

“Tetsu, get the lube and stuff, will you?”

“Sure– yeah, sure,” Tetsurou, eyes stuck on the sight before him, fumbles through one of the dresser drawers, pulling out two condoms and the bottle of lube – this one was almost empty, they’d need to buy a new one soon. 

When he turns back to his boyfriends, he sees Tadashi toying with Tooru’s cock. 

“Hurry up, Tetsu, he’s getting impatient~”

Kuroo gulps, and joins the two on the bed. Instantly, Tadashi uncaps the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, moving them swiftly to Tooru’s hole. Tooru instantly mewls into the touch, and Tadashi pushes one finger in. 

“You’re doing great, Tooru,” Tadashi whispers, adding one more finger, and he looks over to Tetsurou with half-lidded eyes. He cocks his head. “Aren’t you going to touch him, Tetsu?” 

Yeysurou instantly scrambles up and over to the leaking member Tadashi had neglected to spread him open. He touches Tooru’s cock just as Tadashi adds a third, and Tooru arches into the touch, moaning loudly. Tetsurou bites his lip. He was straining in his pants. He should take them off. 

“You think he’s ready enough, Tetsu?”

Tetsurou shakes his head clear. “Um– yeah, yeah, I think so.” 

He doesn’t know why Tadashi was asking him– he’s done this countless times before. 

“We should probably start him out just with one, to make sure, though,” Tadashi says, and it becomes obvious what he was planning to do now. 

“Oh.”  _Oh_. “Yeah– yeah, one to start him out.”

“You go first.” Tadashi slides his fingers out of Tooru, who whines and thrusts his hips back in search of something to fill himself with, and slides out of the way for Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou stands from where he had been sitting, and slides off his clothing with shaking hands. 

“F- Fuck, me,” Tooru demands weakly from the bed, “ _Please_.”

Tetsurou instantly scrambles to slide a condom on and slick himself up, arranging himself so he was positioned in front to Tooru’s waiting hole. Slowly, carefully, he moves in, careful not to hurt Tooru. 

…And then Tooru thrusts his hips back. 

“Holy shit,” Tetsurou breathes. “That is so hot.” 

Tadashi lets out a breathy laugh and crawls up to lay Tooru’s head in his lap, playing with his hair. “You’re doing good, Tooru-chan, shhh,” 

Tooru whimpers, and Tetsurou remembers suddenly that his cock was literally inside him, so he moves, pulling out and thrusting back in. Tooru lets out a high moan at this, and Tetsurou gains confidence, thrusting once again, and again, gaining a steady rhythm. The entire time, Tadashi has his hands trailing up and down Tooru’s abdomen, occasionally falling to toy with his neglected cock. Tetsurou is about ready to give a particularly rough thrust when Tadashi suddenly stops him. 

“I think he’s ready now, don’t you think, Tetsu?” Tadashi asks coyly, smirking. Tetsurou flushes instantly, and nods, quick. 

:Yeah– Yeah, totally.” This was new, and exciting; it was usually he and Tooru teaming up to fuck Tadashi, or Tadashi fucking Tooru while Tetsurou watched. It was…

Great. 

“Ready, Tetsu?” Tetsurou snaps back to attention, and it’s only then that he realizes Tadashi had prepared himself and positioned himself at Tooru’s entrance. 

“Yeah.” Tetsurou breathes, and pulls nearly all the way out, slowly. Tadashi positions them both at Tooru’s entrance and–

 _Slams_  into Tooru, hard. Tetsurou moves quickly with Tadashi, the added feeling of Tadashi’s cock pressed up against his, inside Tooru’s tight,  _tight_   _hole_ …It’s bliss. Tooru’s moans let them know that he’s in the same place they are, and Tadashi reaches around to stroke his cock to the same, rough pace he’d set. 

“Ah, Tooru, you feel so good,” Tadashi purrs, and Tetsurou shudders. “You too, Tetsu~ You feel great~”

Tetsurou flushes, and tries to stutter out a response, only to be interrupted by a strangled cry as Tooru comes in Tadashi’s palm. Tadashi hums in content, and continues to toy with Tooru, even after his orgasm, as he continues thrusting in with the pace he’d set. 

“Such a good boy, coming like that,” Tadashi says, “We’re gonna make you feel real good, maybe satiate you for a little while.” 

“Yeah.” Tetsurou’s voice cracks as he speaks, and he moans from low in his throat. “We’re going to make you feel real good, Tooru, promise.”

Tadashi smirks at this, and adjusts the pace, so they’re going faster, rougher. Tetsurou knows he’s close. He always became erratic like this in the end. So he lets Tadashi take the reigns, lets him come, because he’s not too far behind. And once they’ve both finished, they both pull out of Tooru, panting, breathless. 

“Well that was certainly a nice turn of events.” Tadashi pants out, pulling Tooru to his chest as he lays down. “I feel refreshed.”

Tetsurou hums. “That’s good.”

“Mind if I sleep with you two tonight? In case Tooru needs any more help.” 

Tetsurou perks up at this. “You want to sleep with us?”

Tadashi laughs. “Yeah. I’d like that. As long as your snoring doesn’t wake me up, I have an important test tomorrow!”

“Of course, of course,” Tetsurou waves his hand, grinning. 

So maybe his plan didn’t turn out as planned. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad despite the fact. 


End file.
